Magical and Mysterious
by Art n' Music
Summary: Randy Cunningham have faced monsters, robots, and high school bullies, but he has never faced anything as horrific and deadly as this: A new enemy named the Sorceress and his hormones. Will he survive or did he meet his match? The Sorceress I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sorceress**

Randy Cunningham, in Ninja mode, sneaks through the drawing Chinese trees, looking for his enemy. "Come on you big snake. Where are you hiding?"

A rustle alerts the Ninja, making him twist around and wait silently. Soon, a green snake with katana-like fangs slithers out and reveals the whole body is larger than a bus. It hisses at Randy, who says, "Let's see what a Twister Kick can do. Alright, knock the leaves off," he punches the air. "Spin the leaves around," He spins his arms. "And sound the horn." He claps, then jumps and swings a kick. A red tornado spins toward the snake and it gets sucked in, then is spat out and flies over the trees. Randy sighs and mutters, "Another skill received. C'mon Nomicon. I can pretty much do all these shoob tricks. Can we get to something way more powerful?"

Words are written in front of his face and he reads, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Okay, that is cliché there. Come on. I've been the ninja for over two years now, so I should be doing more than fist and kick tricks. Why not something like in that Shadow Warrior place?"

To answer, a screen pops up and shows him the skeleton, Dr. Driscoll, coming to life two years ago.

"Alright, I know the last time ended badly, but at least I fixed it. Just let me learn how to create, I don't know, a hurricane from my mind."

Suddenly, Randy's spirit is pushed back out of the book and into its body. After wiping the slobber, the Ninja says, "Fine. But I expect something better the next time." The boy shoves the NinjaNomicon back into his pack when the first bell rings. "Great. English. Much rather face all of Mcfist's robots altogether."

* * *

Miles underneath the school, a withered man wearing a brown cloak sits on a wooden chair on a rocky outcropping surrounded by a swampy lake. Green mist flows around the rock and golden chains clink as the man moves his hand around. In a croaky voice, he asks his friend Rat, "What should I do? It seems that the ninja knows all of my moves. And all I have to attack is my Stank."

The rat suggests something in squeaks and the Sorcerer answers, "I would, but my Stank doesn't affect machines."

The animal squeaks again.

"I don't think animals have a vulnerable side."

_Squeak squeak._

"You should already know that, Rat. The ninja never seems to get vulnerable. Now, if I knew his or her secret identity, then I could Stank him or her."

The Sorcerer lifts his head and sniffs the air before grinning mischievously. "Mmm. Looks like I have a vulnerable teen. Now it's time for chaos." He creates his powerful green Stank and throws it up into the many pipes. The Stank travels through the dirty vents and heads toward the crying girl.

* * *

Randy snaps awake in English class when his friend Howard elbows him. "I know English is boring but usually I'm the one to sleep. What's bugging you?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm just frustrated at the Nomicon. It keeps teaching all these beginner moves that I should've learned in my first year and it refuses to teach me other stuff."

"Well, and I know you'll hate me to say this, but maybe you're not at the next level."

"It's been two years!" Randy whispers. "I'm a junior now and I'm tired of being treated like a child by a book!"

In his backpack, a red glow escapes through the zippers. The ninja says, "Oh stop it. You know it's true." He slams his head on the desk when the bell rings. Everyone rushes out of the room and head to the lunchroom, but Randy takes his time on this day and Howard slows to ask, "Is there something else bugging you?"

"I've noticed that the Stanked teens and Mcfist's robots are getting stronger. Three times this week I came close the dying. So since the Nomicon isn't helping _at all_, I'm hoping for some help out in the field."

"Can I help?" the carrot head asks eagerly.

The two laugh hysterically and Randy says, "Oh man, I so needed that Howard."

"I knew that'll cheer you up. So anyway, what kind of help do you mean?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if one of the teens would help, like maybe distract the monster while I slice its head off, or maybe another hero like another ninja or…maybe a _female_ ninja."

"Aaaaah. You want some _romance_ in your life, don't you?"

"What? Noooooo. I mean, I'm risking a lot by just having you know I'm the ninja, but if I have a girlfriend, how do you think the Nomicon will take that?"

"But you want one."

"It would be nice, but I haven't had success in two years. Unlike you, player."

"Hey! I am no player," Howard argues.

"Hmm, let's see." The ninja starts counting girls on his fingers while saying, "You've dated Alisha Park, Lexi Rifly, Tanya Webler, Petisha Quance, Wendy Pickle, that cute girl with the name that starts with E, Emily I think-"

"Alright! I get it! I dated a few girls in the past years but at least I can ask them on a date. Whenever you try to ask a girl out, it turns to a homework question."

"In my defense, my dad says I got it from him."

"Sure, blame your parents. Let's make a bet, shall we?"

"What is it?" Randy asks with a slight frightened tone.

"If you can get one date, _one date_, by the time Prom comes then I'll give you one hundred bucks. If you fail, then you get nothing."

"So if I get one girl to come with me to Prom, then I get a hundred bucks. Where will you get a hundred bucks?"

"Hello? I got a job at Taco John, remember?"

"Right."

Howard asks with a roguish smile, "So we have a deal?"

"You. Are. On." He states, shaking hands to seal the deal.

"Ha ha. You are so going to lose."

"I'm so going to win."

Unexpectedly, someone runs into Randy and spills her entire lunch on him. He shouts and looks down at his brown shirt that used to be red and the sticking pizza. The girl, who turns out to be Theresa Fowler, starts ranting, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Randy! I didn't see you there. I am really, really sorry."

"Theresa, its cool." he says, peeling off the pizza. "I should've been paying more attention anyway."

The girl starts walking around Randy while still saying, "Anyway, I'm really sorry again. I'll see you in class." She then runs off in the library direction. Randy scratches his head with a confused look in his eyes and Howard next to him says, "You just lost your chance to ask her out."

"Are you kidding? I'd only ask her out if she was the last person on Earth. But uh did…she get prettier?"

"Prettier? What would make you say that?" Howard then widens his eyes in discovery. "No. You like her!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. End of discussion." The purple head zips his jacket and walks away from his friend to get lunch that didn't splatter on him. Howard grins and follows, saying, "Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

Suddenly the whole cafeteria is full of screaming kids. Randy quickly looks around for the source and finds a monstrosity tearing up the tables. It has beady red eyes and practically has knives for teeth; the whole body is blue with the shreds of jeans and a shirt and eight clawed tentacles flailing around, and large feet with claws.

"Looks like its Ninja 'o Clock, Howard."

"Dumb. You know, you really got to work on that."

"I have been," Randy says before ducking behind an overturned table. He takes the black and red ninja mask and slips it on, and red and black ribbons erupt and wrap the teen with red circles of ancient ninja knowledge swirling around, turning him into the Ninja. He flips over the table and says to himself, "Alright, now what is the thing you hold most dear?" He starts looking all over the monster for anything that could be precious but the Ninja didn't see a fist coming until it punches and Randy flies through the wall. "Kay. That hurt. Like a lot."

He soon is lifted up and comes face to face with the snarling monster with drool dripping down. The Ninja chuckles and asks, "Can we do that over?"

The beast roars and throws Randy through the wall and crashing into the garbage cans. He struggles to get up while saying, "Yep. Definitely getting more powerful." A clawed tentacle wraps around his waist and the Stanked victim throws her fist with Randy into walls and the ground and giving the Ninja a huge headache. While swinging, the monster let's go of the hero, who crashes through the wall again and land back in the cafeteria. Howard looks over an overturned table and asks, "Shouldn't this be a piece of cake by now, Cunningham?"

"Like I said before, they're getting stronger somehow," he huffs impatiently. "If I wasn't the Ninja, I'm sure to have broken all of my bones by now." The Ninja looks up and sees the Stanked monster walking toward the cafeteria. He takes a closer look and notices some familiarities. "Howard, I think that's Tanya."

"What? How can that thing look like…Oh yeah, your right. It does look like Tanya."

While getting up, Randy asks, "Do you know what's most dear to her?"

"Hmm." The carrot head taps his chubby chin then says, "She always wears this bracelet. Said it was special for some reason. I wasn't listening."

"Got it. Bracelet." Suddenly, a tentacle wraps around his waist and he whines, "Not again."

Tanya throws the Ninja out of the school and he crashes into a tree, making it shake every time he crashes on a branch. Soon, he collapses at the base of the trunk and says, "I've got to finish this before she kills me." Randy reaches into his suit and takes out his Ninja Tripping balls and waits. The monster roars and charges after him, the moment he was hoping for. He throws the balls while yelling, "Ninja Tripping Balls!" out of habit, and the silver spheres split into many tiny versions and rolls underneath Tanya's tentacles. She slips and slides until crashing on the ground and the Ninja jumps over her and looks at her wrists to find a soft glowing necklace. He was kind of disappointed at the necklace. It looked like it came from a cereal box.

Either way, the monster was distracted so he swings out his katana and says, "Ninja Slice," before slashing the necklace. Randy expected to see the green Stank fly out and return to the vents in the school but instead a purple fume floats out and swirls around the Ninja, giving off a sweet smell of pine and his mom's famous Noodle Soup. Not the usual stink of a garbage dump and gym socks combined with hints of rotten meat. Randy starts to feel hypnotized from the smell, eyes starting to droop, but the aroma finally leaves to the school. The Ninja shakes out of his reverie and asks himself, "What kind of Stank was that? Smells more like Perfumed."

A groan reminds him of Tanya on the floor and he offers a hand. She takes it and the Ninja asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ninja."

"No prob. Eh, sorry about your bracelet."

She looks back on the grass and finds the bracelet in pieces. "It's alright. I was starting to get tired of it anyway."

"Okay then. Smoke Bo-" From out of nowhere, the same purple fragrance punches him a few feet away, making Tanya gasp. Randy groans and pushes himself back up, muttering, "Please tell me that wasn't another Stanked victim."

He hears a melodic chuckle from behind and he turns to find someone floating. And a beautiful someone.

The girl in front of her looks like a witch with her long, black V-neck shirt showing part of her cleavage, which is covered with interlocking strings, and a dark purple vest. She also has tight black jeans with purple swirling designs all over, high heel boots of black and purple, and long gloves with long purple nails, and a purple cape reaching down to her ankles with the same colored small shawl wrapping around her shoulders. In her hand is an ebony staff about the length of her whole body and topped with a crystal ball full of swirling purple and black angel wings stretching out. She also has a purple witch hat with a large brim that covers her black hair and most of her face. Randy could only see her bright white teeth, which clashes largely with her dark suit, and even that is shrouded by some sort of shadowy veil.

All in all, Randy thought she was hotter than the sun.

But he collects his composure and asks, "Who are you?"

She gives off another melodious chuckle and answers with a voice of honey, "I'm known by many names, Ninja, though I'm not as popular as you. But that is how I like it. I'm able to sneak on people without them being the wiser."

"Okay. Your name is again?"

"Oh. Alright. You can address me as the Sorceress. Maker of Nightmares and Horror."

"Sorceress?" Now Randy is in high alert. "You're not related to the Sorcerer, are you?"

"Why, I'm the descendant of the Sorcerer! But unlike his rancid Stank, as he calls it, my aroma let's everyone be mislead by their desired fragrance and thus I'm able to control them."

"So you're the one who's been trying to kill me?"

"Yes. But my attacks aren't as frequent as my ancestor and I spent most of my time studying. And I only choose the people most shattered. They're easier to influence."

"Influence? Don't you mean corrupt?"

"No Ninja. I would tell you why but that's not how I roll. Instead, I want to learn how _you _work. And the two years were _very well studied._" She finishes with a malevolent sneer.

The Ninja thinks, _That can't be good._ And the way the Sorceress talks, it's like music to his ears, making him just want to give up, but he shakes his head. That's one of her talents. She uses sweetness in her voice to hypnotize people. But she's not getting through the Ninja.

"Well you'll find that I'm full of surprises, Sorceress. Such as this! Ninja Twister Kick!" He twirls in the air and kicks out, sending a small cyclone to the witch. She points her staff at the tornado and purple aroma shoots out of her crystal to envelop it and averts the twister around her and back at Randy. "Uh oh." He quickly jumps out of the way before his twister can suck him up and takes out his katana, saying "Sure, you may have your voodoo, but can you handle close combat?" Randy jumps again and swings at the Sorceress but she blocks it with her staff. She pushes him back a swings, knocking the hero back. "If anything, I'm more dangerous in close combat."

"Oh really?"

The two clash again hard, but brief. The Sorceress knocks the katana out of the Ninja's hand and grabs his neck, floating up. Randy looks around at the shrinking world and chuckles nervously. "I don't suppose we can start over, can we?"

"No Ninja. It's time for your demise. Goodbye and good riddance!" She points her staff at the hero's face and starts humming and glowing. Randy widens his eyes in fear while thinking of a way out. He reaches into his suit and takes out his flash balls, screaming, "Ninja Flash!" Upon contact, the balls explode in blazing white light making the witch grunt and move her free hand to cover the flash, but it also held the charging staff. So instead of obliterating the Ninja's head, it obliterates a large part of the cafeteria and the a few classes. Randy kicks up at the Sorceress's face and making her let go of his neck. He celebrates for a second before realizing he's about ten feet off the ground, but with quick thinking Randy grabs his scarf and yells, "Ninja Scarf Save!" sending it to a pipe sticking out. The red scarf wraps around it and the hero swings safely back in the ground. "Whew. That was too close."

"You're not out of danger yet, Ninja!" The witch yells. She shoots out another ray of fragrance at him, but Randy jumps over it and says, "Well it's been fun, but now I have to take a leave. Smoke Bomb!" He throws the smoke bomb on the ground and a red cloud erupts around him. The Sorceress throws her purple aura at it but the smoke disperses and reveals that the Ninja vanished. She scans the area for him with a glowing staff but doesn't see him around. "Another time then, Ninja." She says before disappearing in a purple cloud of her own.

In the school, the Ninja looks over the destroyed wall and finds the coast clear. He sighs and takes off his mask, letting the suit vanish back into the mask. "Oh man, that was too close."

"Mr. Cunningham, what are you doing here?"

The secret hero looks and finds Principal Slimovitz walking toward him with Theresa, which surprised the teen."Principal Slimovitz!"

"I evacuated the school ten minutes ago. Now tell me why you are still doing here."

"Well, I-I-I was…watching the action take place," Randy excuses.

"Hmph. Well both get back home before the school collapses on you."

The two teens run out of the school and to the city while the principal walks to the parking lot toward his car only to find it crushed like a soda can. "Aw, come on!" he screams.

Near the city, Randy and Theresa stop and catch their breath and the ninja asks, "What were you still doing in school?"

"I was studying in the library, trying to finish some homework I forgot. What were you doing there?" she breathes.

"Watching the ninja battle a witch."

After they breathing returns to normal, both say, "See ya." And walk their separate ways. After a while, Randy finds the game store and enters. He finds kids, teens, games, controllers, and consoles, but no Howard. The teen scratches his head and thinks of any other place his friend could be, and instantly thinks of the food court. So he walks to the mall and heads to the food court to find his friend hitting on a girl again. Randy rolls his blue eyes and leans against the mall wall, watching the show with a smirk. He looks around the court and finds Theresa and Debby near Little Caesar's Pizza place.

When the girls leave, the Ninja walks toward his friend and asks, "So what'd you ask the girls, player?"

"I just asked if they wanted to go to Whoopie World with me. Sadly, they said no," Howard answers before eating a taco. "So, how'd the fight go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who is the Sorceress?**

"So let me get this straight;" Howard says after he heard what happened at the school, "There's a new villain named the Sorceress, who is a descendant of the Sorcerer and can Perfume people like the Sorcerer Stanks kids, and she totally kicked your butt?"

Randy, sitting across from his friend and eating tacos, says, "That's pretty much it, except the kick butt part. That never happened."

"She beat you around like a piñata the way you told me. That's her kicking your butt."

"I was caught off-guard! You'd be too if you found out that the Sorcerer was able to have children. Plus, she said that she's been studying me so she most likely knows all my ninja moves. Hopefully, she doesn't know who the Ninja is."

"To me, that sounds like she had a crush," says Howard.

"Really? It didn't seem like that to me when I was almost _killed_."

"Alright, alright. Anyway, who is the Sorceress?"

Placing a hand on his chin, Randy says, "It could be any one of these girls. As far as I know, she could be right next to me." Both friends turn their heads to the right and find Flute Girl eating some chili fries. "But definitely not her."

"Okay, let's think after I buy some more tacos." Howard orders some food and when the tray has been delivered, the friends start naming off girl names. After naming about half of the girls from school, Randy suggests, "Is it possible your sister's the Sorceress?"

"You're kidding, right? That's like saying I have magical powers."

"Good point. Sorry."

Howard looks around and spots Theresa and Debby Kang. "How 'bout one of those girls?"

Randy turns and says, "Definitely not. Debby is too short and Theresa; Theresa doesn't seem to fit the Sorceress part."

"Then maybe the Sorceress isn't a student. Maybe she stays in hiding like the Sorcerer. You know, since they're related."

"Maybe." The Ninja sighs and says, "Maybe the Nomicon has something about her. I'll be right back." He gets up, grabbing his backpack, and runs toward the bathroom. After locking himself into a free stall, he takes out the black and red book and opens it up, asking, "Okay Nomicon, I know I was kind of a jerk earlier but now I need your help. Do you know anything about the Sorceress?"

Immediately, the book sucks his spirit into the pages and Randy flies through a swirl of Japanese art. Soon, he floats around and another book appears in front of him. It opens and shows of another Ninja before Randy. "Long ago, a Ninja has met with the descendant of the Sorcerer. Not much is known about the Sorceress except of her power of Perfuming. Rumors has it that the Sorceress is a student with a secret identity like the Ninja."

"That's it?" Randy asks. "Big help you are, Nomicon!"

The book vanishes and a trail of words follows, saying, "Your greatest ally can be your worst nemesis."

"What? That makes absolutely no sense. That's like saying Howard is the Sorcerer, and he's my bro-ham! If that's all you have to say, then get me back in my body!"

The Nomicon complies and sends Randy's spirit back. He heads back to his friend and he asks, "Anything?"

"Nothing that could help, Howard. And get this: the book said my greatest ally might be my worst enemy."

"What? That's just wonk. I don't hate you."

"I know!" the Ninja places his head in his hand in frustration then says, "I'm going home. I need some time to think."

"See ya tomorrow?" Howard asks.

"Yeah." He gets up and places some money on the table before walking out of the mall with his hands in his pockets. He turns around and scans the mall, feeling as though being watched. Not finding anyone suspiciously watching him, he heads out and toward his house.

* * *

Miles underneath the school, a purple aroma flies out of one of the pipes and floats over to the Sorcerer, who smells it confusingly. After getting a good whiff, he grins and says, "Oh my. Such a marvelous smell. Then that means my descendant has finally appeared."

The rat squeaks in question and the Sorcerer says, "Yes. She likes to be called the Sorceress. And judging by the perfume, she knows much about the Ninja. Maybe I should give her a call." He creates a roll of Stank and sends it in front of him. It floats up and flattens into a TV-like Stank. The face statics for a while until it clears to reveal the witch. The Sorcerer says, "Hello my descendant. How long has it been, forty, fifty years since we last talked?"

"Actually Sorcerer, you're talking about my great-great-great grandmother. I'm a new, younger Sorceress."

"Ah yes. I forgot you don't have immortality like I do."

"But it looks like 800 years hasn't done you good. You look a little withered."

"Nothing getting rid of these dreadful chains and causing chaos in the world can undo. So tell me, what do you plan on doing?"

"You mean besides destroying the Ninja?"

The Sorcerer laughs and says, "Oh, much unlike your ancestor. She actually wanted to help the ninja! Good thing I dispatched her before she could get away. So tell me, how close are you to destroying the Ninja?"

"I've confronted him today and learned a few of his moves. Soon, he won't be here anymore."

"Excellent. I knew I could depend on you. Do have a good time."

The Stank screen evaporates, leaving the Sorcerer in a great mood. He chuckles darkly and turns to his rat and says, "Soon, I'll be out of this hole and the world will pay for what they did to me."

* * *

At his home, Randy tries to get some sleep in his bed but he struggles around his blankets. Whenever he closes his eyes, the hot Sorceress keeps appearing in his vision. He doesn't know if he should defeat her or ask her on a date. The Ninja's head shoots off of his pillow, now fully awake, and he groans while rubbing his face. "Ugh, why can't I stop thinking of her?" He looks around in his room at all of his stuff he collected over the years. Randy shakes his head at himself, now noticing how childish they all seem. How is a girl supposed to like a guy like him if he has these useless toys? _Tomorrow, I'm giving most of these things away._

He lies back down on the pillow and tries to get some rest but fails. The Ninja gets on his feet and walks to the window, opening it to let a cool breeze in and he leans down on the railing. He murmurs to no one, "Why did my nemesis have to be really hot? Now I'm nothing but confused. Can somebody please help me?"

Suddenly, the NinjaNomicon starts glowing, intriguing Randy. He walks up and opens the book to let his spirit whisk into the book and wait to see what will appear. So far, he sees swirling Asian art spinning around his spirit, somehow making him feel sick. Then a loud voice echoes, saying, "Randy Cunningham, You have been right. With a new enemy in the town, you will need to learn new skills in order to get the upper-hand. With your strength and my knowledge, we shall beat the Sorceress and all that oppose us. Are you ready for training?"

Randy couldn't believe what he's hearing. The Nomicon will finally show him new tricks? Restless, the Ninja says, "Oh yeah, I'm ready! Bring on the tricks!"

All night, Randy goes around the book, learning new skills he can use in battle and maybe get an edge on the Sorceress.

Hours roll by and before he knows it, his spirit is pushed back into his body and he tiredly gets ready for school.

After going through a few classes, Howard grabs his tray after the food is piled on and walks over to the table he and Randy always sits only to find his said friend snoring on his steak like a pillow. The plump boy raises his eyebrow in confusion before sitting across from him and pokes him on the forehead. Randy snorts awake and flicks his head up, looking around at his surrounding with specks of bread on his cheek. He turns to Howard, who asks, "So, what's with your new sleeping habit?"

"Oh, sorry," the ninja says while rubbing his drooping eyes. "I've been up all night learning new, more powerful skills."

"Oh. Okay then." The orange-haired boy sips on his chocolate milk then widens his eyes, realizing something. "Wait, the Nomicon is actually teaching you new stuff? Not baby tricks?"

"I know. It surprised me too. But now I might be able to destroy Mcfist's robots without having to nearly die and maybe even defeat the Sorceress."

"Speaking of the Sorceress, do you have any idea who she is?"

"No," he answers, losing the joy he had. "That's still a mystery to me. Maybe she left."

Suddenly, the wall explodes, again, and robotic bull walks in with bright red eyes full of menace. It moves and more bulls rush in, destroying school property and freaking everyone. Randy grins and says to Howard, "Looks like I'm going to put my new skills to the test." He rushes into the bathroom with the ninja mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who is the Ninja?**

Hours earlier with the sun slowly dipping into the horizon, Theresa Fowler walks around her room, thinking of a scheme that will be fool-proof to her plot. Suddenly, her mother asks from behind the closed door, "Theresa, what are you doing?"

"Just…doing some homework, mom!"

"Okay, but hurry! Dinner's almost ready." When not another word comes from behind, the baton girl connects her ear to the door and listens to her mother walks away. When the footsteps vanish, she walks back and twists around a bulletin board that's against one wall, showing photos of boys at her school that might be the ninja. Even after three years, she has eliminated five of them out of the twenty pinned. Theresa groans and sits on her bed, staring at the board and whispering, "Who are you, ninja?"

"Theresa! Dinner time!"

"Coming!" She promises. The baton girl flips back the board to the side with a ton of girlish pictures, like some movie posters and Hello Kitty, before walking out of her room and downstairs toward the dining room.

Later, when the meals have been consumed, Theresa hurries back into her room and twists the board back over. She tries to fit in all the boys with her memorized picture of the ninja but everyone seems to be off some way or another. Defeated, she sits back on her bed and grabs a large, dark brown and purple book, setting it on her lap. Theresa starts flipping through the old pages, looking for an enchantment that could help reveal the identity of the ninja. She groans, "A million spells in this antique and there's not a single identity exposing spell anywhere. Great help you are, grandma." She slams the large book close and hides it back underneath her bed when the door knocks. She gasps and quickly turns the board over before asking, "Who is it?"

"It's me, witch," her younger brother, Sam, says. The high-schooler opens her door a crack and asks, "What do you want, dweeb?"

"I was wondering if you've seen my lizard Ripjaws anywhere."

"No, I haven't seen your stupid lizard. Now leave me alone." She closes the door in her brother's face. He stays and hears a short shriek before the door and Theresa looks back out, a dark green lizard in her hand. "Found your lizard," she says, annoyed while handing the creature to Sam before closing the door again. She mutters, "Why does that lizard keep going into my room out of all the others?"

Another knock reverberates off the door and Theresa shouts, "What do you want now, dweeb?"

"Theresa, its Debby."

"Oh! Sorry Debby," she apologizes while opening the door to let the blue-haired, killer-bear-lover girl inside. "So," Debby Kang starts, "what're you doing tonight?"

"Trying to figure out who the ninja is at the school."

"Oh, you still obsessed with that?"

"Of course. It's my life-long goal. Why?"

The friend answers, "Because I want to do something other than your obsession. Something normal friends would do, like go to the mall, have slumber parties, talk about cute boys, anything!"

"I know, I know, but I'm so close to figuring out the ninja. I feel like he's right next to me in class. Maybe even a few desks back."

"So you're saying that your crush Randy might be the ninja," Debby says with a smirk.

"No, Randy could never be the ninja. And I don't have a crush on him!"

"Theresa's got a crush! Theresa's got a crush!" Sam sings behind the door.

Theresa screams, "Get out of here, dweeb!" She hears chuckling from the other side as her brother walk away. The baton-twirling girl rubs the bridge of her nose while saying, "How are we related?"

"Well, if you were paying attention in health class then you would know that-"

"I know where babies come from! It was a rhetorical question, anyway."

"Alright," Debby sighs. "Anyway, I was wondering when we can do normal girl stuff?"

"We'll do it soon. I just want to find out who the ninja is."

After hearing that for over three years, Debby finally breaks and shouts, "Ninja, ninja, ninja! That's all you ever talk about! Theresa, I miss the good old days. When we went to the mall almost every day after school and when we went to vacations together. Why can't you set aside your goal and actually have fun? Otherwise, you can just forget about me." She turns around and stares out the window with a sour face. Theresa rubs the back of her neck and looks down, feeling guilty. True, she has used most of her time trying to figure out about the ninja but she never noticed by doing that, she has neglected her best friend. Now, looking at her lost friend, she needs to do something to keep the friendship strong. So the baton girl walks to her friend and says, "I'm sorry, Debby. Tell you what: how about tomorrow after school, we go to the mall. Like we used to."

Debby turns her head to show her smile and she says, "There's the Theresa I know. Deal."

"Great. See you at school."

"Later." The killer-bear-lover walks out and heads back to her house. Meanwhile, Theresa changes into her pajamas when she finds her staff leaning in the corner, slightly hidden behind some junk. She stops midway from buttoning her shirt and slowly forms a small plan in her head. She takes out a box underneath her bed and dresses up, placing a witch hat to shadow her face.

* * *

In the great metal pyramid of Mcfist Corporation, a bald man with a thick blonde mustache wearing a brown suit is behind a metal desk, tapping his living-brain-filled-metal-arm fingers. Hannibal Mcfist sighs deeply and asks his partner, "So what's the next plan on destroying the ninja, Viceroy? Remember, I still want my reward from the Sorcerer."

"Hannibal, for once I have no idea," Viceroy says glumly. He adjusts his light purple lab coat and adds, "Not one plan that can elude the ninja. No matter what, he always finds a way to foil our plans. Every time!"

"There's got to be some way to destroy the ninja!" The villain gazillionare slams his metal hand on a poor coffee mug out of frustration, letting coffee run everywhere. "If only we know his true identity. Then we can just go to his house AND ELIMINATE HIM!"

The mad scientist states, "Well the last fifty times didn't go so well so if you have any ideas I'd like to hear it."

"That's the reason I hired you. So you can come up with the plans. Which you aren't doing!"

"Hey! Don't blame me when the ninja figures finds a loophole in my plans! If you were smarter then we would've already figured out the ninja's identity," the scientist murmurs soflty.

"What did you say!?" Mcfist shouts, shaking his fists. "Why I outta-!"

A melodic chuckle reverberates off the metal walls and a harmonious voice says, "Sounds like you babies need some help with a small annoyance."

Viceroy and Mcfist start looking wildly around the office/laboratory for the intruder and the gazillionare shouts, "Who's there? How did you get past the security system that should be ninja-proof?"

"I never went through the entrance," the voice again says but more solid and upward. The two villains look at the ceiling and see a witch with a large hat that covers her face leaning against a staff on empty air. The mad scientist drops his jaw and mutters, "Wow, she's gorgeous."

"Heh heh. I get that a lot, actually."

"Who are you?" Mcfist asks.

The witch glides down and lands gracefully on the floor before answering, "I'm the Sorceress, the descendant of the Sorcerer."

"Funny. He never mentioned you."

"I like to keep my identity a secret, even from the Sorcerer. But now, I have a proposition for you two."

"What's in it for us?" the gazillionare asks, bored.

"If it all goes according to plan, then the ninja will be out of your hides," she answers in a whispered tone.

"Destroying the Ninja?" he says, grinning ear to ear. "Alright Sorceress, what do you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Second Brawl**

Back in the present, robo-bulls destroy the school cafeteria. Teens scream and run to safety and principal Slimovits raises his megaphone to shout, "Evacuate! Don't get trampled!"

Meanwhile, Randy looks through the students for the bathrooms so he can go ninja and try a few new moves. After squeezing through, he makes it instead to the boys' locker room and, checking for any men, snatches out the mask from his pack and pulling it over his face.

Outside, Theresa stops by the restrooms and looks back at the raging carnage with a smile. "All going exactly as planned," she mutters before rushing in to make a quick change.

One bull demolishes the food court when red smoke erupts from the side and the ninja jumps and slices the head off with a flip. "Alright, one down…" He turns around and widens his eyes when he finds all the bulls staring at him. "…fifty more to go." The teen takes out his ninja sword and starts slicing the bulls that charge him. He jumps from one wall to another and across tables to avoid the horns. He uses his scarf to throw one bull into a small group. One time, he throws his sword and it digs through five heads before getting stuck on a wall. The ninja flips across the circular, metal bodies of the rampaging bulls and lands on top of his ninja sword, smiling under his mask. "Oh, this is the bruce!" He jumps while grabbing his sword when a bull ran toward him and takes out his Sais. While shouting, "Ninja Sais!" he throws the weapons across the cafeteria while still in the air, each taking out a robot. When he lands, Randy activates his ninja spikes on his knuckles and shatters the robotic animals to their gears. One bull charges while roaring but the savior of Norrisville swings his arm and smashes through the head, disconnects it and throws it at the others, making them all blast into an inferno. "Ah-ho, yeah!"

Back at Mcfist Industries, Mcfist and Viceroy watch the battle through the eyes of one bull, which is laying back and observing. The evil scientist says, "My, he sure amped up his game. I've never seen him take out so many opponents in such a short time!"

"I don't believe it!" Mcfist shouts. "He destroying the robo-bulls like they're paper! Aren't you supposed to be the great genius that can make a robot that will destroy the ninja?!"

"Hey! These robots are cheap knockoffs compared to my others! Besides, the goal is not to destroy the ninja. We are trying to tire him out, thus the numerous robo-bulls. You heard the Sorceress's plan!"

In the cafeteria, Randy rips off another head and uses it a bowling ball at a group of ten other bulls, destroying all of them. "Strike!" He turns to the rest and sees them all lined up, ready to charge. The ninja cracks his knuckles and says, "Alright then you robo-trash, you've been working so hard. Why don't you try chilling out a bit?" After a few hand motions, his black suit turns to a blue and the red lines convert to black. The temperature lowers to freezing in the cafeteria. A blue aura sways around his hands and Randy shouts, "Ninja Arctic Lances!" and pushes his arm forward. Ice spikes shoot out of the aura and zoom across the room toward the bulls. They don't make a move until their heads get unwanted horns, and they collapse. The ninja reverts back to his old ninja colors and he takes a bow when a stray bull rams him from behind, sending him into a wall.

The Mcfist and Viceroy stare at the accomplishment and the scientist plainly says, "That's new for him."

"Just great. Like he's not already hard to kill already!"

Randy pops his head out of the wall and turns back to the only bull. This one is a little bigger than the rest and his horns bend close to the middle of his head, the point's only centimeters apart. "I'm guessing you're the leader of the herd," the ninja says.

It snorts and charges, but the ninja jumps on top and kicks it away. The animal shakes its head from the crash then looks around for his prey. Suddenly, from above its head, someone shouts, "Ninja Slice!" and the bull's head flies off. The ninja lands on top of the body then on a table before the dead robot explodes. "That was the most brucest battle I've ever fought! And I didn't come close to dying this time!" Randy celebrates, shooting his fist up.

Howard, who was hiding behind an overturned table near the exit, pokes his head up and says, "Dude, that was the cheese! Way better than freshman year."

"You know it! And now it's time for smokebo-" Before he can disappear, a purple fume knocks him back, and the smokebomb in the ninja's hand accidently flies into the hideout Howard was in. Red smoke conceals the small area and the orange-head says, "Oh that smells!"

Randy groans and pushes himself back up. He looks up and spots the smirking Sorceress floating close to the ceiling. "You!"

"We meet again, Ninja. Hope you're ready for round two," says the witch in her entrancing tone.

"Oh, I'm beyond ready." He jumps on his feet and holds a fighting position. "You may have not noticed, but I learned a few moves that will surely kick your butt."

"Ooh, I'd like to see those moves." She twirls her staff around, letting out more of her Perfume, and throws it at the ninja. In mid-flight, the fumes solidify and form into a row of spikes. Randy's eyes widen and he quickly jumps over the first few spikes and uses his sword to knock the others away with difficulty. The fumes felt like they're made of lead to the ninja. He spots one more flying toward his head so he blocks it with his sword and, with expertise, reroutes it back to the owner. The witch makes no sign of moving out of the way. To the ninja's surprise, the spike turns back to purple smoke just before it touches the girl. She grins and points her staff at her opponent, the orb glowing bright purple.

Meanwhile, Debby Kang runs through the hallway, looking for the cafeteria. When she noticed her friend isn't anywhere outside, she rushed back into the school, figuring Theresa might be where the action is. "Ooh, that Theresa," she angrily growls. "For once, can we just get out of school without watching the ninja?"

When the killer-bear-loving girl finds the entrance to the lunchroom, she gasps and pushes herself against the wall next to the door just before a table flies out. When the girl feels like its safe, she peeks into the room and, sure enough, she sees her witchy friend fighting the black-and-red-clad ninja. "Theresa, why couldn't you be like normal girls?"

She sniffs the air and detects something stinky. She looks over at a nearby overturned table and finds Howard Weinerman watching the battle scene. Debby raises an eyebrow in confusion and thinks, _Why is Weinerman here?_

In the battle, the ninja jumps up from a table and heads to the Sorceress with his Ninja sword. He swings but his enemy blocks it throws him into a wall. She sends her Perfume and it crushes Randy before exploding much like a smoke bomb. The witch slowly floats closer to the veiled area when she hears, "Ninja grab!" and a red scarf with teeth shoots out and wraps around the staff. The ninja jumps out and pulls, making the magical girl release her weapon. When Randy grabs it, he gloats, "So what are ya gonna do now without your staff?"

The Sorceress glances at a pile of discarded robot parts. She smiles and closes her eyes, stating, "I don't need my staff to use magic." She starts muttering in a gibberish-like dialect and waving her hands, creating more Perfume around them. The Norrisville ninja watches with confusion, wondering what she's doing. The witch then echoes, "Kcenaedo Uvcarau Tranlsofoie!" The aroma floating around her hands fly off and envelop the pile of scrap. The ninja watches as he sees parts appear in the vapor and hears clanks and clamors of metal scraping metal. "What the juice?" he mutters.

When the aura disappears, Randy's mouth drops underneath his mask as he beholds the creation of the witch. The parts of the robo-bulls that he destroyed are now in the form of a giant robot with three bull heads. The parts not connected to metal are being held by the same purple vapors that first covered it. The monstrosity groans as it stretches, the arms stretching out longer, the metal echoing their creaks. The heads stretch out like snakes, revealing their necks to be more purple Perfume.

"What the juice?"

The beast snorts before looking at its master, who is smirking. She turns to the awestruck ninja and orders her creation, "Kill him."

The beast turns its heads toward the ninja and roars, swinging around its mace on a chain and dual swords hands. Randy says, "And here I thought today would be easy." He jumps when a mace comes toward him and lands on one robot's head then jumps off, forcing the robot back. It stumbles, crushing a few tables and spare parts, but regains its footing and turns back to the ninja with furious red eyes. The multi-bull retracts the mace and bows its heads. They start spinning at breaking speed before charging the ninja. Randy backs up a little then notices the shadow behind him. It stretches all the way to the hole the previous bulls created.

Just when the monstrosity is about to slice the junior to pieces, he says, "Ninja Shadow-walk," and he dematerializes into the shade behind him, making the bulls' horns get stuck into the wall, much to its displeasure. It pushes its heads out of the wall and shakes the large rock off the horns. The witch's creation then starts searching the cafeteria for the ninja. Howard quickly ducks back behind the table while Debby stares slack-jawed at the ninja's feat. "When can he do that?"

The Sorceress growls and also looks for her nemesis. "Where are you?" she mutters. She hears scuttling behind her so she turns and grabs the nun-chucks swiftly before it smacks her head. Thinking quickly, the ninja tries to kick her instead but the witch forces him past her while grabbing her staff. The high school junior falls in front of the bull. "Nice try," she breathes.

The Norrisville ninja groans and mutters, "I really thought the shadow-walk would really give me an edge." He hears an animalistic growling and he turns his head to see the bull right on top of him. It snorts and a puff of stinky air hits the ninja. "Uh…"

Roaring, the multi-bull thrusts down his double sword but Randy quickly jumps away. He quickly grabs his ninja sword again just before the bull slices him. The two have a sword standoff, both never faltering. The high school hero looks up at the middle head and sees a bright light growing deep in its throat. He widens his eyes when he realizes what it is and jumps away right before the bull blows hot fire. The ninja skids across the floor and says, "So you like to play with fire, huh?"

The bull walks over and charges another fire blast. Meanwhile, Randy focuses on his Ninja Cold Rage and his suit changes to blue and black again. The beast fires and the ninja shouts, "Ninja Ice Ray!" a column of reflective blue ice shoots out of his hands and starts cooling the fire. The snow reaches the robot's mouth and the whole body freezes in a block of ice.

"Ninja kick!" he shouts, shattering the machine to a billion pieces. He turns back to the Sorceress who mutters, "What else can you get from a mindless robot?" She twirls her staff and sends a stream of Perfume at the enemy. The ninja jumps over the first wave but another attack sends him through a few walls in the school. The witch follows the small destruction and looks around the metal shop where the holes lead to. She looks around the room and snarls, not finding the ninja anywhere. She disappears, leaving an aroma of cherry blossoms behind.

The large chalkboard on one side of the wall slides to the side and the Norrisville Ninja walks out along with the blind S. Ward Smith. They look around and Randy states, "All clear."

"Who the hell was that, ninja?" the sword smith asks. "I've never seen her in my life!"

"Long story short, she's the Sorcerer's descendant called the Sorceress and she wants to kill me."

"Of course."

"Anyway, thanks for the help. Smoke-bomb!"

Outside, Howard hurries out and waits by a lamppost. Soon, Randy runs toward him and says, "Alright, another school day cut short. So what should we do now that I'm not gonna die anytime soon?"

"Hmm, wanna head to Greg's Game Hole and see if he installed any new games?" the carrot-head suggests.

"And beat you down hard again? You got it."

"Oh-hoh. That's not going to happen, my arrogant friend. Today, I will beat you to oblivion!" he pledges, pointing a finger to the sky.

"I'd like to see that happen." The ninja looks back at the school and spots Debby leaning against the wall. "What's Debby doing here?"

Howard asks, "Huh?" He also turns and says, "Don't know. Probably waiting for Theresa."

"Why would Theresa be in the school if everyone headed home?" Randy thinks about it then says, "Hey, you don't think…"

His friend gasps and utters, "I think she is. She's a ninja fan and wanted to see the action up close!"

"Maybe."

"Alright! Then let's get going to Greg's Game Hole." The round teen runs to the city and the purplette was about to follow but turns back to see the baton-twirling girl running to her friend. He rubs his chin and thinks, _Something doesn't seem right. She had two years to watch me in action, so why now?_ Without an answer, he runs after Howard.

Back at school, Theresa finds her friend leaning against the wall. The baton-twirling girl smiles but then notices the killer-bear-lover's grimace. She slows down and asks, "Is something wrong, Debby?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong," she says with a fake smile. "It's just that a friend of mine decided to go and confront the ninja even though _her _friend just wanted a normal afternoon together." She then frowns again. "Care to explain?"

The blue-haired girl bites on her finger and looks away. "I-I'm sorry, but I was so certain that my plan would work."

"And it didn't! Just like every other time since junior high started!" the bear-lover snaps, startling her friend. "I bet you forgot about our deal last night!"

After a pause so Theresa is sure her friend won't shout again, she says, "Actually, I did remember. If you think about it, the attack cut school early. And I agreed on going to the mall with you _after _school. So, in a way, I helped the deal."

Debby continues to scowl, but it slowly turns into a smirk. She drops her arms and chuckles before saying, "Alright. You're forgiven."

The baton twirler smiles and asks, "What are we waiting for?"

The two girl friends run happily to the large mall. But, even though she's putting a happy face on, Theresa is really thinking, _Man, another plan falls to pieces. At least this time I have someone to blame besides myself._

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Hannibal paces around his office, steaming at the recent failure to destroy the ninja. He suddenly bellows, "I don't understand! How the heck does the ninja keep winning?! This plan should have been foolproof, Viceroy!"

"Would you just give me a break already?" the mad scientist asks. "I mean is it really my fault that the ninja is a person who can learn just like us?"

"You said you can destroy the ninja but all your contraptions have led to nothing but failure over and over again!" He turns to the scientist with a snarl and says, "You better have a plan by tomorrow, or so help me-!" The gazillionare stops midsentence when he notices Viceroy paying attention to the screen showing the ninja's battle. "Viceroy, what are you doing?!"

"Watching the last battle with the ninja and taking notes. It's what all evil scientists do to create better machines," he says matter-of-factly.

"Why would you do that? It shows nothing but the ninja WINNING!"

"You really have a lot to learn." The mad scientist continues to watch as the ninja fights the multi-headed bull when he notices something. "Wait a minute." He pauses then rewinds and finds a boy with orange hair hiding behind a blue overturned table. "Well, well, well."

"What is it, Viceroy? Is it something that can help us?" Mcfist asks.

"Possibly."

A robo-ape walks in and announces, "Sir, you have a visitor."

Before Hannibal can ask who, a purple aroma circles the robot and throws it to a wall where it shatters. Behind the ape, the Sorceress walks up to them while saying, "One task. I give you idiots' one simple task to do. But, apparently, you can't even do that! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Sorceress, but I never accounted for the ninja's new abilities. I made the bulls out of what knowledge I had over the three years I've observed."

The witch sighs while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "This is what I get for working with others." She starts walking away but Mcfist shouts, "Wait! What if we say that we have another plan to destroy the ninja?"

"It'll most likely fail. But I'll listen to it," she says while turning back around. "So what do you have?"

The rich man blubbers a bit while pulling on his collar then says, "Uh, Viceroy, why don't you tell her our plan?"

The said-scientist groans in annoyance then says, "I don't have all the details worked out but let me ask you this: What do all TV shows and movie villains do in common to defeat the hero?"

"I don't know. What?"

"They all kidnap a close person of the hero. Whether that is a relative, a friend, their girlfriend, doesn't matter. They all have the same effect. The hero will do anything so the close person does not get hurt. Take the 1997 fantasy movie, Hercules for example. He made a deal with Hades to exchange his life for the girl he loves so that Megara would live."

"But, if I remember correctly, Hercules saved Meg and thus regained his god status so he can't be killed, and then he punched Hades into the river Styx."

"Yeah, but that was a children's movie, so of course the hero would win at the end. But this is real life, a totally different game board. If we can figure out what the ninja cares for the most, we can use it as his weakness. Now **that** is a foolproof plan."

The Sorceress ponders on his plan and finds that there's a chance it could work. She looks at the scientist and says, "Maybe. But the ninja is crafty. He'll most likely find a loophole in the plan and end up like the movies. The hero saves the one he cares and the villains are defeated."

"Uh-uh. When I'm done with the plan, the ninja will be at our mercy," Viceroy says with a grin.

The gazillionare shouts, "That has got to be the most perfect plan ever! I'm so glad that I thought of it!"

"What?! You-No, I-" he groans, giving up.

The Sorceress rolls her eyes underneath the shadow and says, "You can go on with that plan. But if you actually get the ninja with that hackneyed plot, I want to personally kill him."

"Um, okay?" Mcfists says hesitantly.

The young witch teleports out of the building in a tornado of Perfume. When the last bit dissipates, the bald man turns to the mad scientist and says, "Alright, get on with the plan and then we can utilize it tomorrow."

"Uh sir, this plan cannot be exploited in one day."

"What?!"

"We have to first figure out what the ninja cares about the most. That could take days, weeks even."

"Well, how are we supposed to do that?"

After a moment of thought, Viceroy says, "I got it." He heads to the computers and, after typing a few commands, the multiple of screens show various parts of Norrisville high school through the security cameras. "When there's a monster attack or a robot attack, we'll be able to survey the ninja and find out what he cares the most. Who knows? Maybe we'll be able to see who the ninja is when one of the teens puts on the mask."

"Ooh-hooh. And when we find out who the ninja is, then we can finally eliminate him!" Mcfist shouts.

"**If** we see him. Meanwhile, I'm going to learn more about this boy," he says, referring to carrot-head. "I can tell he's different from the others."


End file.
